The present inventions are related to systems and methods for identifying a reproducible location on a storage medium, and more particularly to systems and methods for identifying a reproducible location on a storage medium based on a waveform correlation.
A hard disk typically includes a number of user data regions that are preceded by synchronization information including a preamble and a data sync pattern. The preamble is used to synchronize phase and frequency during an asynchronous read, and the data sync pattern is used to define the starting point of a series of user data. In operation, a circuit searches for the data sync pattern and processes a series of subsequently received data samples derived at a location relative to the data sync pattern. Occasionally the data sync pattern is missed resulting in a retry where one or more search approaches are used to identify the data sync pattern. Such search approaches are often costly in terms of circuitry and time. Further, in some cases, the search approaches are not capable of identifying the data sync mark resulting in the loss of data.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for recovering data from a storage medium.